Jasper the lonely vampire
by BVBfan801
Summary: Jasper is a lonely vampire who only craves the companionship of another. One day whilst hunting he comes across Edward Masen adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme cullen. He pretends to be human to get close to this farm labourer who had captured his interest. Rated M for later chapters and possible lemons ;)
1. Meeting the farmboy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Jasper is a lonely vampire who has spent all of his time from going one place to another. All he truly wanted was love from another however because he was a vampire it made things very difficult to find companionship, until however he finds a companion, a human more beautiful than any other he'd seen. Edward. (jpov)

* * *

I wandered through a massive expanse of woodland along the border of my territory or rather, hunting, looking for my next supplement of human blood. It was lonely being a vampire. I couldn't control my urges and only wished to feast upon my prey. Why should I care? After all if I was ever exposed as what I was they would hunt me down and try to get me. The only thing I feared was the flames licking against my diamond skin. The next most painful thing to a vampire bite which I had far too many of after protecting my territory.

I had belonged to a coven of four vampires, myself, Alice a seer who could predict the path of our every move and every decision, Peter was a good hunter but not the best. He always tried to knock me or Alice down, of course it was futile as I'd spent so much time already fighting vampires hence the scars. Charlotte the last member of our coven was mated with Peter, she was good strong willed and tried to subdue her blood lust with that of animals. I however did not much fancy that idea. I left them because I needed to clear my head from everything, I felt like I was loosing myself to the will of others and didn't have a firm ground to place myself mentally. The others understood and would be waiting for me to find them if I ever decided to wander back.

In the distance I could smell the blood of a young man, his heart pumping. Could be no more than five-hundred metres away. He sounded to be at least eighteen years of age and at most twenty two years of age. My eyes glowed a malicious red. The smell of his blood aggravated my raging thirst. I wanted him.

The sun was setting as I stalked closer towards my prey. I could see him with complete focus in the distance. He had a strange bronze colour to his hair, neither brown nor blond. What an odd reflection it gave off. He had rolled up sleeves and was shifting large amounts of manure in a wheelbarrow. His muscles were tense, strong looking. But still no match for my mutated vampiric strength.

I stalked closer still until I was on the edge of the only farm house within my territory. He must be one of the farm lads that worked with old Cullen. Owner of the biggest farm-base in the whole of the area. Sweat dripped from the workers forehead, he wiped it away with his exposed arm. Suddenly my blood lust had stopped. This time another lust was set in place. I walked closer, this time exposing myself in the dim light.

"Could you use a little help there?" I shouted walking closer. He turned to face me. His eyes were a green only matched by the colour jade.

"Sure" he shouted back. I moved in closer and could hear his every breath. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Are you new to the area? I don't think i've seen you before" he said as I walked trying to pace myself like a regular human.

"Yeah, I just moved here for a new job opportunity" I lied.

"If you want after you've finished helping me I could see if there is any work available on the farm" I looked at him. Eager to say yes but if I got too close to the situation i'd barely be able to stop myself from feasting.

"Uh, i'm not sure farm labour doesn't sound like it's my thing. I prefer to hunt my food" which was true enough. And farm labour would probably expose my many superhuman abilities.

"Oh come on, it could be fun, where are you from anyway?" he asked.

"I'm from Texas, the main reason I left was because I couldn't cope with the farm work" I lied again. I left because I was turned by a vampire called Maria during the American civil war.

"Seriously, all the way from Texas?" he grinned "I've always wanted to meet someone from another part of the country"

"Well today's your lucky day" I smiled pretending to heave a wheelbarrow across the field.

"It sure is" he smiled back.

After we finished the work the mysterious man led me inside the farmhouse. Luckily nobody knew of my real name and origin. Otherwise I would have been snuffed out right away and not had the chance to see what was underneath his shirt.

"Carlisle, I found a work traveller on the edge of the field." He shouted up the stairs. I went right up close to the roaring fire place trying to steal some of the warmth from it. An unbelievably cold handshake would definitely blow my cover, I could not let this happen. Well I could I just didn't want it to happen. Doing things at a human pace is so boring and slow. My hands became boiling hot from my own point of view meaning it is a bout the right temperature for a handshake. Carlisle made his way down the stairs dressed in what appeared to be light-set work clothing. Carlisle for his age looked very young, thirty years of age and he looked like he was still in his early twenties. I remember making a vampire deal with him a few years ago stating I wasn't allowed to hunt any members of his family whilst he was still alive. It'll be interesting when he realises I was about to hunt what I can only assume was one of his children.

"Hey, you never told me your name" the man said.

"Oh, I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale. And yours?" I replied

"Edward Masen" he said. Oh, so he wasn't part of the family. Just a work labourer. Well then to hunt him wouldn't seem so bad. But Carlisle knew of vampires in existence afterall my coven made a deal with him that they would get full access to the whole town under the conditions we do not hunt his family. Thankfully I wasn't present at this meeting I as out hunting with Alice and only heard of the news after the return from our trip. He was aware of vampires but had no idea who I was. Carlisle finally made his way down the steps and looked at me. My eyes were black because I was thirsty for blood, so at least they didn't appear red. Why hadn't thought this through? I could have just killed Edward and ran for it. Why stay? Humans are repelled by me and I can't pretend not to be a vampire for too long. What was I doing? I was in far too deep now. If old Cullen was gone then a lot of inquiry would come about. Would it be better to make my existence known as a vampire? After I feasted my eyes would turn red any way, and I'd have to either flee or go on a massacre, neither of which I fancied doing. Why did I have to be so stupid and fall for a pathetic human? Why did I crave the companionship of a mortal?

"Carlisle, this is Jasper he helped with my farm work, and I was thinking we can use an extra hand on the farm whilst Emmett is on his honeymoon with Rosalie" Edward spoke confidently.

"I don't see why not but I'll have to talk things over with him" Carlisle indicated. Edward nodded and walked from the room. "You can drop the act now, I know what you are" Carlisle said quietly.

"Well if you know then why am I still here?" I asked.

"Because if you were going to kill anyone here you would've done it by now" he smiled

"Or I could just be waiting until everyone least expects it, otherwise why are my eyes black not red?" I stated.

"Why did you help with the farm work then?"

"Just keeping up appearances." I said.

"somehow I would beg to differ, why go through all this trouble just to get your teeth into some human?" he smiled.

"Because I enjoy a challenge. Is it not possible for me wanting to play with my food?" I smiled exposing my teeth.

"You could but your Coven agreed not to attack any one in my family until I died so it would be highly unethical to go back on your word"

"Then I should probably leave because it would be unethical to let a vampire with a taste for human blood in a house full of them."

"nonsense, you have enough restraint to stand there thirsty with blood lust, yet you aren't going to attack"

"Fine, but the sparkly skin and the red eyes are a dead give away when it comes to showing the vampire in someone" I sniggered.

"I'll make you a deal, not with your whole coven but just you personally, You can stay and live here, if you leave this will break the contract okay" he said

"Okay and now what are the conditions for the contract?"

"You will work here and only be permitted to work in the early morning and late evening, you are allowed to hunt as long as there is at least a mile radius of the farm house, Then you can live here and I will help cover these things up, we can use make up to hide the sparkly skin and eyed-drops infused with dye to make your eyes appear brown" Carlisle said.

"There is one inquiry I have, the only reason I am here is because I took an interest in Edward" I said.

"I could have guessed that from the off, whatever you two do under the moonlight does not concern me in the slightest as long as no-one is harmed" he said. He winked at me."I'll have Edward show you to your room, Esmé will take care of your laundry when you've finished showering."

After I was shown into a medium sized room with a desk, bed and an old book case. I sat on the bed and looked out of the window. I could see for hundreds of metres all in focus even if it was dark. There was a knock on the door, I turned to see Esmé's head peeking round the door.

"There is some water being heated if you want to wash yourself, and I will bring a set of clothes for you" she smiled

"Thanks" I smiled getting up and moving downstairs. I saw the water in the kettle boiling. I picked it up and poured it into a bucket. The bucket was taken upstairs along with a cloth. The only reason I was doing this was to keep up appearances and convince everyone I was human. I closed the door to my room and saw Esmé had left the clothes on my bed. I couldn't really be bothered to go through the tedious process of actually washing. Instead I just dipped my hair in the water and got changed into the new clothes.

I dumped the barely used water in the small courtyard behind the house. Everyone in the house was completely asleep. I could hear their slow quiet breathing and slowing heart rates. I walked into Edward's room and saw him lying their, vulnerable. My breath hitched, I barely knew who he was but I was so enticed by him. Lying there his chest moving slowly up and down and his arms stretched outwards. Seriously what was wrong with me? Why did I care so much about a stranger?

* * *

I honestly hope you like my story, Please please please tell me what you think? Tell me if I've made any mistakes and if you want you can send me ideas (btw i am using British spellings not Americanisms) Much love BVBfan108 :) xxx


	2. Keeping up appearances

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Hello again here is the next installment of this story I hope you will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first chapter, gathered from the reviews everyone seems to enjoy my story. So thank you and you're welcome ;) I have decided to publish every Saturday, If it's not up by then it will be up on Sunday.

* * *

To get rid of some of the boredom and hunger of being up all night and the inability to have normal foods. I decided to go hunting. The night was still dark and embraced me when I fled from the tiny little window. The cool wind rushed over me as I leaped into the air. The deal with Carlisle was to hunt giving a radius of 1 miles. That wasn't too bad. I ran through deciduous woodlands feeling branches snap against my unbreakable diamond skin. The sounds of a horse and carriage was nearby. I stopped and sniffed. A man approximately thirty years of age. And he smelled delicious. I jumped closer to the path I could hear the horse and cart moving. I stalked closer making detail of his face from an indirect side angle. I smiled and licked my lips. I ran out in front of the cart startling the horse.

"WHO GOES THERE" the man shouted.

"Uh, sorry I think I'm lost" I lied to him.

"Where are you going" he asked.

"Well I don't think it will matter if I told you because you'll be dead soon" the look on his face turned into one of shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"What I mean is you will be dead in the next few minutes, by the way I'm sorry for all of the pain that this may cause you" I pushed him off the horse into a tree on the opposite side of the narrow pathway. There was a loud crack as he hit the tree. I jumped over to him picking him up by the neck I pushed him against the tree.

"Any last requests?" I asked. I hated killing a human without him having a temporary will.

"What are you?" he said.

"Is that really your last request?" I said.

"Why does it matter I'll be dead in a minute"

"I like being courteous, I'm a vampire and I'm sorry you are my prey but I do have to eat I'm afraid."

"Why me?" he asked

"Honestly, you are the first person out of my mile radius that I could eat." I said.

"Well when you're finished can you please just take my body back to my family? the address is in my waistcoat." he said.

"As you wish" I said before plunging my teeth into his neck. The sweet red hot blood flowed into my mouth. I sucked him dry and felt his body slowly lose it's life. The now limp body was left in my arms. I took of his waistcoat and pulled out a piece of paper. I briefly read the address before running in that direction.

After running for a few minutes I found the little village and house number he stated on his piece of paper. After knocking on the door I quickly thought up a lie I could use on why I was carrying a potential father, husband, Partner, fiance. I spat on his neck to heal the bite mark and crushed the legs and ripped off the hand to make it look like a terrible accident had happened. A woman answered the door. She screamed seeing the body in my hands.

"I'm sorry but found this man underneath a tree and he was bleeding very badly, he told me to bring his body here" I lied pretending to look upset.

"HECTOR" she cried in grief.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" I said leaving her cradling his body in tears. A massive clock tower bellowed the time as being one in the morning.

I started to run back to the farmhouse at two in the morning after having my fill of human blood. Each of them I mad sure was compliant with Carlisle's wishes. On the run home I had slowed my pace from when I was out hunting. I didn't really need to pace myself as much I suppose.

After a few minutes I reached the farmhouse. It was still dark which gave a good indication that I was arriving before anyone was awake. This gave me a few minutes to change into nightclothes, just keeping up appearances. I heard shuffling from Carlisle and Esme's room. Someone was getting up and walking quietly towards my room. I quickly got under the covers and pretended to be sleeping.

"I know you're awake, vampires don't sleep" Carlisle chuckled.

"It could've been anyone else" I said.

"Anyway I have your eye-drops, ready to change your colour" he said handing me a small glass bottle. "use two drops per eye, they'll last for six hours giving you an excuse to leave for the toilet or to wash off" he said.

"Thanks, I can't exactly go around with crimson eyes can I?" I said indicating with forefinger.

"Yes, But I'm afraid there's not much I can do about your skin, this means you will have to stay indoors for most of the day. You will receive after dark work and early morning work." Carlisle said.

"Okay, if I go hunting during the night what time will I have to return in order to do the early morning jobs?" I asked.

"About four is when I get started, but now I have you for that, now get dressed come downstairs and I'll show you what needs doing."

In a few seconds I was already downstairs and changed, but why was I taking orders from a human when it would be so much easier just to expose myself. Maybe this would be good practice for trying to fit in a human culture. This could be the way I can protect myself from being discovered in the future. Oh well I wonder what the rest of my coven would think if they were here. After all Alice had always wanted a proper family and Charlotte was always being very thoughtful towards others. Peter however I think would largely disagree on working with humans. Oh well they weren't here.

"Whilst it's early I normally go through all of the chicken huts and take their eggs before the wake up properly followed by cleaning the stables and replacing all of the hay. Normally this takes several hours. But it may take far less time for you, so I suggest you do the job slowly" he said.

I nodded and went out through the back door.

The chicken hut was just round the corner from the actual house. It was a large wooden frame which contained all of the birds. There were shelves and shelves of sleeping chickens. I picked up the basket outside the gate and walked through the sheet of barbed wire. There was a rhythm to collecting the eggs. I forced slow movement to make the chore last much longer. It was frustrating to take so much time to do a seemingly mediocre task. Each chicken felt as light as a feather picking it up. However one of the chickens had woken up before I could collect the eggs. It flapped it's wings violently in my face. As a vampire with the urge to kill any threat or anything to get in the way. It took all of my urges to stop myself from killing it. My in human speed came in handy when it had come to catching the bird. It could sense I wasn't human so it viewed me as much more of a threat. Animals tended to dislike me because I was a vampire.

It only took half an hour in total to do the chickens as slow as my body was capable of doing. It was still only half four in the morning. I walked back inside the farmhouse with the basket of eggs.

"Carlisle I've collected the eggs" I said walking through the door.

"Okay, just put them in the kitchen" he said. "I'll be there in a few minutes to show you out to the horse stable" he said from a room aloft somewhere. I spent the time looking at what was in the living room. There was little of interest other than a few letters towards clients and markets. Aside from that it was just a very basic room. A fireplace on one wall five or six chairs dotted around the place. All nicely furnished. Before Carlisle returned to the room I put the eye drops in and walked to the mirror. I watched my eyes turn from a vivid crimson red to a chestnut brown. It was amazing to watch the change. What was in the dye? The drops stung a little bit but nothing I couldn't handle. A little clock on the mantle above the fireplace showed it was quarter to five in the morning. The whole chicken ordeal had only taken forty minutes.

"Okay now I'll just take you up to the stables and show you what to do" Carlisle said buttoning up his coat on the way out of the door. I nodded and followed him out.

The air felt warm on my face, but apparently it was cold as Carlisle was wearing a thick grey coat. I felt fine with my exposed fore-arms.

"so what brought you here other than the curiosity of my adopted son?" Carlisle asked.

"I was hunting in the area, we've already been over this" I said.

"Yes but I'm just making sure, why aren't you with?"

"It is mostly a while ago I met some vampires who try and live alongside humans, My coven was divided about it and I was the only one who hadn't taken a side in their argument so I left and once I did so I just roamed and hunted trying to clear my head, after I had become genuinely curious with what life with humans was like, so I just thought why not give it a shot and now I'm here keeping up appearances" I said. Carlisle just nodded and was in deep thought.

"Well it's good to have an extra hand on the farm work, since Emmett had gone on his honeymoon with Rosalie and Jacob had to return to help his father we've only had myself and Edward to do the work"

"What will I exactly be doing to help throughout the day, there isn't much I can do without myself being exposed" I said

"We've already said you will do early morning and late night chores, throughout the day you will do mostly gathering firewood and helping With whichever chores you are indicated, I.e washing up food pans and cutlery" he said.

It took a few minutes to finally reach the massive stables. They were large wooden formations towering above me. Carlisle led me inside.

"This is the stable, the fresh hay is down there in large bales, the old hay will be collected and put in the wheelbarrow down to the compost heap at the end of the field. Then the floor must be washed thoroughly with water and soap then lay the fresh hay down in the stable block. After that the horses must also be cleaned and fed, overall this should be a 2 hour task but I think for you it will only take an hour and a half" he said. I nodded as he left.

I reached for the pitchfork and started shuffling the hay into the wheelbarrow. My mind was aimlessly wandering through random thoughts. The most prominent thought was the rise and fall of Edwards chest whilst he slept. The light snoring and the occasional murmur of words. It was not always easy to decipher what he was saying. I thoroughly enjoyed watching the bliss on his face and how human it was just to be asleep. It wasn't fair that I had to hide who I was from the person I wanted, it was almost like fate was saying

"okay yeah feel curious for a human, but I'll make you their hunter anyway" Annoying. Annoying that I had to pretend to keep up appearances, I couldn't just hunt him. What was wrong with me? Jasper the lonely little vampire wants company from a human. Great.

I just shifted my attention back to the task at hand. To keep my mind of distraction I just stared into the horse excrement. Before I knew it I had swept up most of the dirty hay. To prolong the chore I took the hay i'd already collected to the heap at the back of the field. Walking back I noticed the sun was rising. Oh great, that means it was about fice in the morning. I had no idea what time normally people got up so I just keptgoing at my constant pace.

After I'd finished shifting all of the hay back to the end of the field I looked back at the farmhouse and saw Edwards curtains were being opened. My skin was sparkling in the early morning sunlight. Without hesitation I ran back into the stables and proceeded to cleaning the floor. I found a bucket on the inside of the door and went to the water pump. I filled it to the brim with water. I couldn't find any soap so I just scrubbed really hard and used my super-human sense of smell to see when it was cleaned enough. This time I kept time in my head and knew it took me about twenty minutes to finish scrubbing the floor. Just when I was about to lay out the fresh hay I heard a knock on the door.

"Looks like Carlisle gave you the stable muck's job" Edward snickered.

"Seems that way but I don't mind, I'm an early riser and hard worker" I said without turning to face him.

"I would ask if you needed help but it looks like everything is under control" he said approaching. "Aren't you cold? After all it's freezing out here" he remarked trying to set a small conversation going.

"I suppose, but my skin is colder than I felt" which was true in some aspects.

"Really? It's nearly winter how could you not be cold?" he asked with a shiver. He started walking closer and closer to me. I could smell his sweet skin and hear his thumping heartbeat. I turned to face him. His green eyes were mind melting and sweet, his bronze hair was in disarray on his head. I couldn't help but salivate a little. Luckily I'd already seen the results of the eye-drops and noted my eyes looked brown to him.

"If you don't believe me touch my palm" I said holding out my hand. This was a dangerous game I was playing. If it wasn't so cold outside then this would have blown my cover. He held out his forefinger and touched my hand. He shivered doing so.

"Wow you are cold" he said. I smiled getting back to shifting and distributing the hay. "What brings you to this county?"

"Oh I'm just traveling and stumbled across here, when did you start working for Cullen?" I asked trying not to intrude.

"Well a long time ago my mother father and I had all caught the influenza and would have died," he paused. This was clearly a touchy subject. "Carlisle tried to save my parents however he wasn't able to save my mother or father. In my mothers dieing wish she told Carlisle to do anything he could, it took fourteen hours of conscious agony to finally rid me of illness and now to repay my debt to Carlisle I said I'd work on his farm and help out with chores" he said.

"Well, at least you found a home, I'm still lost and might not stay here" I said still thinking if I was ever going to return to my coven when I'd satisfied my curiosity.

"Well where are you thinking of going if you leave?"

"Back to my only form of family left" I said glumly.

"Why did you leave them in the first place" he asked again.

"I've already said, to clear my head. All of them were starting to force me to choose whose side to be on in this stupid argument" I sighed.

"Okay, well it appears you've finished up here so lets walk back" he said. Damn, so close. I took in a deep breath and smelt the air. It was damp, this meant it was likely going to rain. Thank the lord if there was one.

"sure" I said turning to the door and leaving with him. Nothing interesting happened throughout the rest of the day. I started to take my distance from Edward because I couldn't blow my cover this quickly. I just became more reserved and just kept up my appearance as a harmless human. How mundane. I laughed inwardly.

* * *

OOOHH personnel experience has been raised. Will Edward find out Jasper's true identity. All of your questions may or may not be answered in the next question. As always review and tell me what you think, Based on the reviews saying yes or no jasper will or won't be revealed. Much love BVBfan108 :) xxx


	3. The mask has slipped

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Yes it's that time of the week, you get the next installment Here it is chapter 3. Warning: this chapter contains heavy boy on boy explicit scenes. Thought i'd add it in because all you are so lovely, anyway hope you enjoy. Much love BVBfan108

* * *

It had been a month since I had started living on the farm. Gradually I settled into my new life and new daily routine. Edward and I were slowly becoming more and more friendly towards each other. I dropped the cold and inward act becoming more open about my true thoughts. However I was still very cautious by not going outside in the sun (even though there was very little) and making sure my eyes stayed brown. I had now gotten used to the way the feel and knew when the dye was being burned up by the venom in my eyes. Nobody was allowed to touch my skin (but Carlisle) unless I was wearing thick clothing. Life started to seem a little bit cheerful for once and I no longer felt lonely but with a family. Until the day Jacob had finally returned.

It was mid-morning by the time I'd finished all of my chores so I walked back to the house and decided just to sit in the living room. I closed my eyes and heard the muttering of Carlisle and Esme and the heavy breathing of Edward moving baling wheat and hay. But I could hear something else, it was the private natter of an unfamiliar voice. Whoever it was they were walking closer and closer to the door. But there was an awful stench. One I could only describe as that of a wet dog. I recognised it immediately. A shape shifter who's chosen form was a wolf. The scent got worse as it penetrated my nose. I got up and went outside in the rain just because I couldn't stand it. There was a heavy thudded knock on the door. I was curios to see who it was but if they caught my smell then they would know immediately.

"Edward there's someone at the door" I said walking towards him.

"I'll be there in a few seconds just let me finish this" he said heaving a back of bale over his shoulder.

"I'll continue if you want, after all that's what I'm here for" I winked. He laughed and set down the bag.

"If you insist, Just haul it over to the bags over there" he pointed. He said going to answer the door. Great. I picked up the bag still pretending to be only human and walked over to the other bags slowly. I was listening to the muffled conversation at the door.

"Jake, you're back, how's billy doing?" I could hear Edward ask.

"He's getting better, anything changed much on the farm?" I could hear Jake ask.

"Yeah we have a new arrival, he's helping out with the farm labour" Edward said.

"Okay what's he like before I meet him" oh a werewolf wants to hear about Jasper the mild-mannered werewolf.

"He's reserved but fun to hang out with, lush chocolate brown eyes, a sweet smile, but he is very private about some details of his life and he seams to not like being touched, so no hugs and no handshakes." Edward laughed. Lush eyes, sweet smile. Maybe Edward was Curious with me. But if he knew who I was would he want me anyway?

"Why doesn't he let people touch him?"

"I'm not sure but it would be nice to know" Edward muttered leading the newcomer inside. I'd already nearly finished. Great this meant I had no excuse to not say hello. I wasn't even able to sweat to make it look like I'd been working.

A young man with russet skin was walking alongside Edward. He appeared very tanned and it was clear he was from a native American tribe. As soon as he stepped outside he stopped dead still in his tracks. Oh great. It was that obvious was it? Edward kept walking Forwards and bridged the gap between us.

"Jasper this is Jacob he will be helping out on the farm with us," he paused Gesturing me to step forwards. I took a step closer, However Jacob took a step back from me.

"Keep him away from me" he muttered.

"Why wha-" Edward started

"Just keep him away from me, he's a filthy bloodsucking leech"

"What!?" Edward asked. Crap. The dye in my eyes was about to be dissolved completely.

"Well there's not much I can do to stop what's going to happen." I said. "Edward stare into my eyes" I said leaning in towards him. The dye was fading quickly and soon the change from chestnut brown to crimson was complete. Edward stood in shock for a few seconds. "Now you little mongrel, I was perfectly happy living and working here not hunting within a mile of the farm then you come and ruin it. It is taking all I have not to rip out your throat but as you can see I have a large amount of explaining to do. Now run along mutt" I hissed in a cold venom.

"Why should I, how do I know you wont kill every one here?"

"I could've done it by now without delay, Why would I wait to eat when I could just hunt them now, I think I already look well fed" I hissed.

"How dare you, I'm here to kill filthy bloodsuckers"

"Well that's cute. Try and kill me then. Go on." I jested.

"Don't make me try, you wont last five minutes" He whispered darkly

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, But I'm asking you to leave" I said walking towards him. Jacob started shaking violently. The smell was getting worse.

"Just stop, or you'll pay"

"Pay for what? Moving, living, trying to stop you because you're clearly out of control" I said. In one swift movement I grabbed Jacob and held him still. His skin was boiling to the brim.

"Get your filthy hands off me" he shouted.

"No, I'm stopping you from doing something very stupid, you can't transform if you are kept restrained." I said. I'd already spent enough time with these transformers to know how to stop them.

Jacob slowly started to calm down and fled from the house.

I walked back to Edward. Slowly and cautiously. When I was face to face with him I just stared into his jade eyes.

"I have some explaining to do" I said.

"YES OF COURSE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" he shouted.

"Just calm down and we can talk this through" I spoke quietly.

"WHY YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO US THIS WHOLE TIME" He exploded.

"Well what would you have said if you knew on day one." I remarked.

"OKAY WHAT ARE YOU THEN?" He inquired in a harsh tone.

"Well there are a few signs, My skin is cold, that's why I wouldn't let you touch me, I used brown dye to change my crimson eyes to brown and I never go out in the sun"

"What are you, tell me" he pleaded.

"I'm a vampire" I whispered.

"So that's why you've been avoiding me, that's why you've been very private and reserved, that's why you were more than willing to do the early jobs, But why?" he pleaded.

"Would you rather me kill you?" I asked.

"No, but why did you stay?" he asked

"Because of you, I saw you when I was hunting and all I could think of was you since, I wanted you more than anything else" I said.

"I wanted you" he whispered.

"Everything I told you was true, I just skipped on some details" I said.

"Okay now no more lying, only honesty"

"Of course, but now the mask has slipped I will no longer need to"

"Well I want to hear everything then" he smiled.

"Okay and I'll tell you everything" we walked back with my arm over his shoulder.

"When did you become a vampire?"

"During the middle of the American civil war I was patrolling through a field trying to help save as many people as I could. Then I came a cross three mysterious women. The woman that turned me was called Maria. Once I'd transformed I'd learned of her plans to create an army of newborn vampires, Stronger physically than other vampires." I spoke

"What did she do with you when you found out?" he asked.

"She made me her general and convinced me to train and kill off any newborns. I was manipulated by her for a few years, killing off newborns when they were no longer useful and train the one's that were, For years she forced me to kill and teach until one day I came across a newborn called peter," I paused. "Peter knew I was unhappy doing this when I couldn't, he convinced me to leave her with him." I finished.

"What happened to Maria and Peter?"

"Maria could be dead for all I know, as I haven't heard from her since, Peter on the other hand is with the rest of my coven"

"Why did you leave your coven anyway?" Edward was really persistent.

"I left because everyone got into a fight and each of them tried to drag me into it and I had no intention of being forced to do what they wanted me to so I left. One day I will return to them to see if the fighting has stopped but I have no plans right away." Edward smiled.

"Good because I don't want you to leave me" I chuckled.

It was well into the evening when we had finished discussing through everything. Now Esme and Edward both knew who I was. But I'd have to be very careful about the way I go about things, If too many people knew then the Volturi would have to intervene. At about ten in the evening Edward led me into his room.

"So the only reason you're here is because you want me?" he asked.

"More than anything". With that Edward seized me pushed me up against the door and smothered his kips onto mine. The kiss was deep and very involving. I'd waited a month for this and now it was finally happening. The kiss was intense and deep. I flipped him round so I was pushing him up against the door. He wrapped his legs around my waist. His cock was on edge. The little farm boy was finally mine. I kissed his neck lightly and undid the buttons on his top. He pressed his arms against the wall as I did so. His shirt was finally out of the way exposing his bare chest. I stared greedily at him. I licked along his chest as I crept towards his bed. The feeling of my tongue was greeted with a very clear sign of acceptance. I slumped him on the bed and removed my own top revealing myself to him.

"I guess I had waited for a reason" I said staring down at his partially exposed body. "but I want this night to be memorable" I whispered seductively.

"I think I do to" he smiled a cheeky crooked grin. I moved back over to him and started to fondle with the buttons on his trousers. Taking them off revealing a semi-hard cock.

"Someone's excited" I grinned teasing with my hand. I touched the tip tenderly and started trailing it down to the base. He moaned softly. I grabbed the full length with my fist and licked the pre-cum. He twitched beneath me. I removed my forefinger slowly engulfing the whole length in my mouth.. He grabbed and pulled on the bedsheets in a fit of delight. I watched him squirm as I licked the along hi length with my tongue. The sound he made was delicious. He put one of his hands into my hair and started to pull. The gasps of delight started to make me hard.

"Jasper I'm about to-" he broke off. I stopped and looked at him.

"Not yet farm boy I've got plans for you" I said. I undid my own trousers and revealed my own hard cock. He saw my own cock and started to moan. He pushed me into the bed this time.

"Why don't you let me get going?" he winked.

"It would be my pleasure" I said laying back and closing my eyes. He grabbed my cock and shoved it his mouth. I let my own gasp of pleasure sneak out. He sucked on me and I couldn't help but moan. He felt so good around me. This was certainly worth the wait. He bobbed his head up and down along my length and it felt so very good. I moaned loudly and I could feel him grin.

"How about we get this sparked up a little" Edward asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just I was thinking we move this into a more vigorous exercise" he winked. I understood exactly what he meant. "you know I'd really love to see that cock buried somewhere other than my mouth"

"I couldn't agree more" I said. He went back on the bed and we kissed before I went to the floor. Slowly I pressed my forefinger into his hole. He gasped at the sensation. To ease some of the pain I went back to sucking him off as I repeatedly moved in and out. This was met with a very positive reaction. He gasped as I started to move the second finer in. he pulled the pillow over his face to stop the loud screams from coming out. "Let me know if I hurt you, that is the last thing I want to do" I cooed.

After a few seconds his body quickly got used to the second finger. Now it was time to introduce the third finger. He gasped loudly as he felt the third go on. I resumed my position to jerking him off to ease a lot more of the pain. I spat on my had and tried to lubricate him. When his body was finally used to the third finger it was time.

"are you ready for this?" I asked. He nodded. I rubbed my saliva over the length of my cock and placed the tip at his entrance. Gently I eased myself in. As soon as I'd entered Edward screamed out. I kept going until I was completely inside him.

"You feel so good" Edward whispered. I smiled as I began to thrust a second time. Edward moaned in satisfaction. "Faster" he whispered. I couldn't agree more. I started moving my hips in a faster rhythm hearing the screams of delight I was met with. He felt really warm in comparison to the cold I was radiating. Soon after I picked up the pace I started jerking him off in the same rhythm.

"OH JAS-" he screamed as he came. His cum landed on his chest. Soon after he went I pulled myself out. Edward seized my cock and started rubbing me until I came as well. Edward collapsed on top of the the bed and I lay next to him.

"Well that was fun" I whispered. "But you could do with a wash" I said laughing. At which point I took my tongue out and licked the cum off his chest.

"Stop, it tickles" he giggled. I paid no heed. And kept licking all down his body. Even when I finished licking up the cum I continued to lavish him.

"Why don't you like it?" I whispered seductively.

"I love it" he grinned.

"Enough messing you should probably get some rest" I said getting up to leave.

"Can't you stay?" he whimpered.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to" I cooed softly. "But first I'll get some clothes on" I said leaving his room quietly. The mask had finally slipped and I couldn't be happier I thought smiling. I guess i no longer was the lonely little vampire.

* * *

And there you have it, a lot of revelations, everyone is in on it. But can this happiness last forever? Review and tell me what you think of this weeks chapter and as always- Much love BVBfan108 :) xxx


	4. Gang wars and goodbyes

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

I AM SO VERY SORRY. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. my computer had an unexpected crash and has completely died so i have needed to a. get a new computer b. try and prise off the old hard drive and c. Wait till i come back from my holiday. As a reward for no hate-mail and extreme patience I will present the next chapter.

* * *

It was early in the morning and edward was still nuzzled against my chest. His breathing was slow and his eyes were shut tight. I wish i could know what he was dreaming. Whatever it was it seemed happy. The hours had slipped by with my barely noticing them. The roosters started to signal another early morning. I left edward lying there dreaming, happy. Now that the cat was out of the bag i no longer had to keep up with the human charade.

Cleaning out the chicken pen was done in under five minutes. With no longer having to limit myself they didn't even notice i was there until i had left the pen completely along with their eggs. I took the eggs inside and put them on the counter top ready for Carlisle.

"You shouldn't supposed to be this fast" I heard a voice hiss in a whisper.

"Don't worry Carlisle the cats out of the bag, Edward knows." I said.

"Good, Now you no longer have to pretend to be something you're not" He huffed with a smile. "Well get back to it then"

"Yes sir" I winked before darting from the house again. Once in the stables it took me only a minute to lear up all of the hay that was lying around. The cleaning was even quicker with my now unlimited speed. As i was putting the hay down i heard someone approaching. "I'm nearly done i'll be out-" It was then i smelt it. The unmistakeable wet dog, only now it was stronger than before. "Fan-fuckin-tastic" i muttered under my breath. I turned around to be face to face with four fromers. "Can i help you" I asked innocently.

"Why are you here? Under the trea-" the leader paused.

"What treaty? the only treaty i'm a part of is the Cullen treaty where i can't hunt within a certain mile radius of the farm" I said absolutely.

"That doesn't answer why you're here" he said surely.

"ooh, scare games oh no now you got me. I'm here simply because i want to be. Why does it matter to you i haven't interfered with your lives" I snapped back.

"This is the wolves territory not the leech territory" one of them gestured.

"Oh come on you're nothing but half-breeds. Your not actually were-wolves. For one thing you're not as scary" I jested.

"We descendants from-"

"Yeah i don't really care actually, I'm just trying to do my jobs so i can live here, Is that too much to ask?" i sai. My annoyance was rising slowly but surely.

"You are a leech you should be the one to leave" He said.

"Who says? You? None of you have a clue do you? The only authority i follow are those i respect. And respect is not something i have for a half-breed wanna be. The only three things i respect are The cullens, My coven and The Volturi" i said. There was silence.

"Why don't you run along back to your own filthy kind" This it was Jacob who spoke.

"Because i want to be her you half-wit how many times do i have to explain it. You realise if you kill me you'll have three vampires after you, Then they will draw in the vampire guard who will without a doubt destroy anything not human within the area." I said this time glaring at them. "But if you really want a fight i suggest we do it outside this shed" I said pushing past them into the cold. one by one the pack followed me into the outside. "So who's fighting me or is it four on one?" i said.

"It's not fair to be ganged up on, Jazz" I heard Alice's familiar voice.

"At least let us play" Peters voice followed.

"It's been ages since we've seen you and still in over your head" Charlotte chuckled. The three emerged from the forrest and joined at my side.

"Great to see you Jazz, It's been a while" Alice piped up hugging me.

"Come on then let's get started or are you afraid" Jested the irritating one.

"Oh please you're just a bunch of children" Alice said not even turning to face them.

"And you have to hunt in packs, You couldn't take us one on one even if you tried" Peter sneered.

"You should probably just run along and go home, because you could not fight us even if you tried" Charlotte said strongly holding her place at peters side.

"Go-on, shoo" I added. Baring my fangs towards them. They left hesitating greatly. At least they weren't foolish enough to try and take us on. "So guys have you reached a decision?" i asked when the formers had left.

"We're all in which just leaves you" Peter said smiling.

"Well i've been living with a bunch of humans for a while so I guess I could get in" said.

"You've been living with humans? since when?" Charlotte asked with a mixture of delight and surprise.

"about a week after i'd left you guys" I replied.

"That's amazing, What's it like working and living with humans?" Alice piped up.

"It can be a bit slow having to do everything at their pace" I said. "However when you get used to it it starts to become sort of second nature." I said. Come on i'll take you to meet them if you want" I said.

When we got back to the farmhouse we were just outside when i said "Before we go in we shouldn't bring up what happened with the wolves and keep it on a need to know basis" i said. They all nodded and we went inside. Everyone was up when we entered.

"I guess we have some more company" Esme said jocularly.

"Guys, This is my Coven: Alice, Peter, and Charlotte." i said gesturing towards each of them.

"It's great to see you again Peter" Carlisle said getting up and walking over to us.

"So this is the coven which helped jasper find me" Edward winked.

"Yes and them being here is actually quite a shock to me" I said.

"Please make yourselves comfortable" Esme said walking in and hugging each of them as if they were her own.

I sat on one of the chairs and Edward joined me on my lap hugging me tight.

There were several hours of conversation until peer finally said "Okay i think it's time for us to leave"

"Okay i'll see you later at some point, we should meet up again" i said

"Pardon? I thought you were coming with us" Peter said.

"Why? I'm happy here just as i was with you but i came here to stay" I said firmly.

"But we've been worried about you and scared for you, no contact or anything" Charlotte said.

"I'm here to stay and my decision is final" I said with force.

"Actually i was hoping i could stay with Jazz" Alice stated. I knew she would want to stay. "Plus this way we can always meet up if i can see where you're going" She said sweetly.

"Okay, I guess this is good bye then" Peter said trying to keep it together.

"I guess, But not a permanent good bye just for a while" I smiled. We all hugged each other in one probably not last final coven embrace. now we were split in half. Two and two just as it was always going o end up. when they'd gone Alice asked Carlisle where she would be staying and what she would have to do to stay.

"I'm going to bed would you care to join me" Edward asked.

"Of course i would but tonight lets just talk" i said.

"Whatever you wish" We kissed an intense kiss and i followed him upstairs. It had been a good day a part from the formers and the goodbyes. Life was only going to get more tricky from here on out and i was prepared but not for the worst...

* * *

So here it is. The next promised chapter, I hope you loved it and as always please review Love- BVBfan108 xx


End file.
